Special
by MeAndYouForeverBaby
Summary: That present went goes way back. And they go way back.


This present was a gift from his long time best friend, Duncan Meyers.

And they go _way _back.

_Summer of Freshman Year, 2011_

It was warming up to be a moderately hot day in July. Duncan awoke to the sound of his dog, Junior barking. Duncan grunted and slowly sat up. He glanced at the time: 9:30 A.M.

"Didn't someone else in this house feed you?" Duncan asked, glaring at the dog.

The dog just barked louder in reply and tagged at his bed sheet.

"Okay, okay, I'm up, I'm up!" Duncan said, getting up from his bed and opening his door wider.

The dog ran hurriedly to the kitchen and Duncan reluctantly went after him. The dog jumped excitedly, waiting for Duncan to feed him. Duncan sighed irritably and poured some dog food in his bowl. He wasn't usually _this _cranky in the morning because he never woke up in the morning. Summer nights were spent playing video games with his brothers until the wee hours of the morning. Then they would sleep until 11:30 or later. But today, the dog woke up him up thus causing his slight anger. Then again, dogs needed to be fed, so he couldn't blame the little guy for wanting something to eat.

"You're welcome," He muttered, patting the dog on the head.

He went to his living room and plopped unto one of the sofas. He was too lazy to look for the remote. If the remote was not found, the channel was never changed. He and his brothers were lazy like that. The channel was on Nick at Nite, playing an episode of Full House. Duncan shrugged. At least the channel wasn't on _Dora_ or something ridiculous as that was.

Duncan slouched on the sofa and closed his eyes. Maybe he could just sleep for a little bit…

Just as he began to fall asleep, his IPhone rang loudly. Duncan wasn't going to answer it, but then remembered his mom's lecture about answering phone calls.

"Hello?" Duncan asked groggily.

"Duncan?" It was Courtney. Duncan gulped quietly. Why was she calling him so early…? But then again, 9:30 was _not _early to Courtney…

"Did you just wake up? That's early for someone like _you," _Courtney said and giggled. "You don't sound too happy."

"And what's your point?" Duncan asked irritably.

"Oh don't get an attitude with me, _ogre," _Courtney snapped. "So you have you gotten the present for Geoff?"

Duncan slouched in his eat and yawned. "What present?"

"What do you mean _'what present'?_" Courtney mocked him, and Duncan could feel her anger rising. "The very special present for Geoff's surprise birthday party? The one that you said we should have since you said Geoff's a great friend?_ The one that's tomorrow?!" _

Duncan gulped. He had forgotten about the party since Monday and it was now Thursday. They'd been planning this party for two weeks. Duncan thought Geoff deserved a nice party for the great friend he'd been through the years.

Duncan called up his friends that he'd gone to elementary school and middle school with. They agreed and pretty soon a good portion of the ninth grade population (Geoff 's popularity was on the rise). Courtney had agreed to organize the guest list, Bridgette was getting the decorations, Trent was providing the music/his own band, Gwen was buying the food, many others pitched in, and Duncan was supposed to be getting a special present for Geoff.

"_Hello_?" Courtney asked.

"Oh!" Duncan exclaimed, snapping back to reality. Truth was, he hadn't gotten to the special present but he couldn't let Courtney know that. Girl would throw a fit and yell at him through the phone. Sure, Courtney was fun to make angry, but not that kind of angry. Plus it was too early for yelling!

"Yes, I've got the present, _Drama Queen," _Duncan said, avoiding conflict but pissing her off just a little bit. "I'm picking it up at the mall today."

"Good," Courtney said firmly. "And if you're lying, and you haven't gotten the present I swear Duncan-"

"Yes, yes, yes, I'll be getting it and bla bla bla."

"Good," Courtney said triumphantly. "I guess I'll leave you too… whatever it is that you were doing…"

"See ya," Duncan said and hung up before she could say anything else.

Now, the important task was at hand.

What the hell was he going to get his best friend for his birthday? He had to figure it out fast, because Geoff's birthday was the next day and Duncan had to spend the day with Geoff to keep him from his own house.

Duncan thought long and hard. He should know what to get Geoff, right? They'd been best friends since 4th grade. Through the ups and downs, the good and bad… Duncan face-palmed himself. How could he wait till the last minute to do something like this.?

_Think Duncan, think! _Duncan scolded himself. What did Geoff love to do? He loved to party, have a good time, be with friends, not do work… So he could get Geoff speakers? Candy? No… it had to be something special.

Duncan groaned. He'd been putting this off because he thought it'd be a piece of cake. He sighed and got off the sofa to get ready to shop. He had from now till 9:00 when the mall closed. It was going to be a long day.

TDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTD

After he took a shower he rode his skateboard to the mall. He texted his mom, dad, and brothers that he was going to the mall so they wouldn't ask about his whereabouts. Especially his dad, the cop. Just thinking about the cops made him shudder, considering that Juvie was no fun.

He thought of stealing a present, but he couldn't get into trouble before his best friend's birthday. It would be quite the letdown. So that idea was out.

The Manhattan Mall wasn't too busy that day. If it'd been busy, Duncan might not have gotten the very special present.

The mall had 3-4 floors which all overlooked the bottom floor. There were multiple escalators, stairs, and elevators leading to the upper floors with a variety of stores for every kind of person.

The first store that came to mind was GameStop. He went into GameStop and looked for games that Geoff would want. The new Call-of Duty Game had come out at the end of 2010 and Geoff already had that game. Every boy did.

He looked at the RPG section: _The Legend of Zelda, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, The Last Story. _There weren't any good games out that Geoff didn't have. Besides, was a video game really that special?

_"__And make sure it's special!" Courtney and Bridgette had told him. "And don't wait to the last minute!"_

Duncan sighed in frustration and left the store. "Special" wasn't ringing any fucking bells.

Duncan started walking towards RadioShack. Maybe electronics could ring a bell? Some cops were staring at him suspiciously and Duncan smirked at them. What did they want? He hadn't stolen anything if that was what they were running.

"Stop, right there!" One of them said. "We need to speak to you, Meyers!"

Duncan rolled his eyes and walked over to the group of cops.

They surrounded him.

"Why are you at the mall so early?" One of them asked.

Duncan glanced at his phone. It was 11:00. Usually when he came it was late afternoon.

Duncan smirked at the cop he was speaking to. "Free country."

"And where is your little trouble making squad?"

And… he usually came with his trouble maker squad.

"Community service," Duncan said, smirking wider.

"Hmph," One of the cops said.

"Did you steal anything from that GameStop you just walked out of?"

Duncan chuckled. "Watching my every move, huh? And for your information, I didn't steal anything. Geoff's birthday is tomorrow and I'm staying trouble free, all right?"

"How do you we know you didn't steal nothin'?"

"The alarms didn't sound, _genius. _Now if we're done with 20 questions, I have a present to by!"

Duncan began to walk away. One of the officers grabbed him by the wrist.

"Will you let go?" Duncan snapped, struggling.

"We'll be watching you, Duncan," The officer said. "And don't ever try that sarcastic shit with any of us again, you hear?" He shoved Duncan off.

_What a bunch of cops, _Duncan thought to himself. But they did have reason to be suspicious. Duncan was the epitome of trouble makers, even back then.

He went to the second floor and into Radio Shack. Maybe electronics would ring a bell.

There were IPODS, Iphones, phones, headsets, earphones, T.V.'S, speakers, and other electronics. The only electronic device that kind of rang a bell was speakers which could be used for parties. But was that special? With Geoff's growing popularity, it was possible that he'd already bought speakers.

Speakers for a party didn't seem special and new video games weren't very special either. Plus, he had his budget to think about. He had 300 dollars in his bank account and he didn't want to spend too much.

The next store he decided to go to was Aeropastlale. Perhaps clothes would ring a bell.

Once he was in the store, the girl at the cashier eyed him down. Duncan tried to understand why, and then remembered that he tried to steal a 50 dollar pair of sneakers once. The girl at the cashier, who he assumed was in her 20s threw a fit and called security. Duncan of course, had already been on the run but the police caught him.

"Should I call security?" She asked, tapping her long nails on the counter. She was a slim blond with green eyes and a heart-shaped face. She was a pretty girl.

"No," Duncan said. "I'm not stealing anything today. Besides, security's watching my every move, so why would I even dare?"

"Hmph," The girl said, braiding her hair. "I got them on speed dial. So don't try any funny business, asshole."

"Touchy," Duncan said, and continued to walk around the store. He could practically feel the girl eyeing him down like a hawk.

He went through the graphic tees section and looked for funny sayings on shirts. Most of the saying s were pretty cheesy or too serious for a guy like Geoff.

_Damn it, _Duncan thought. He thought he had a chance with the graphic tees. Sweats and hoodies were out, it was summer for Pete's sake. Boxers didn't ring a bell, jeans didn't, tank-tops didn't, and just about everything in the store didn't ring any bells. Duncan was getting irritated now.

He walked out of the store (with the girl's eyes still on him) and leaned on the wall.

"It's going to be shitty if his best friend doesn't have a good fucking present," Duncan said to himself.

* * *

2 more hours of looking around stores and Duncan found absolutely nothing. He felt as if he'd walked in one big circle around the entire mall.

He was sitting in the food court, eating McDonalds. Luckily, he hadn't run into Courtney or Bridgette. They'd probably scold him for present-shopping last minute.

Food helped him think. So he had to get his best friend something special. What exactly was special? Well, the most special thing he'd gotten for his birthday was his skull shirt that he wore everyday. It let people know that yes, he was bad, and if you messed with him you'd get it. So perhaps, Geoff's present could be a symbol. But of what? Their friendship? It sounded awfully cheesy. And suddenly... he felt like an English teacher.

He got up, a little more confident in getting a present for Geoff.

He'd went to almost every store in the mall, so he decided to go to Hallmark next. Perhaps a store dedicated to gifts and cards could help ring a bell. Halfway to Hallmark, he spotted Geoff with his earphones in his ear. Duncan tried to avoid him, but Geoff could spot his best friend from a mile away.

"Hey Duncan!" Geoff yelled to Duncan was about 10ft away.

Geoff ran to meet Duncan. They smiled at each other.

Duncan smiled nervously. "Hey, man."

"What are ya doing here all by yourself?" Geoff asked, scratching his head.

Duncan was a good liar, even to his best friend. It was a skill he'd developed from a being a trouble-maker since age 13.

"The old man wants me where I can be monitored," Duncan said, using air quotes. "What are you doing here by yourself?"

Geoff took on a sad but proud look in his eyes. "I always come to the mall on my grandpa's birthday! He loved this place!"

"Oh yeah!" Duncan exclaimed. "You told me about that!"

Geoff's grandpa had died four years ago, a day before Geoff's 11th birthday. The loss really hit Geoff, and Duncan was there with him every step of the way.

"And remember how I told you we alwasy watch cowboy movies on his birthday too? He couldn't get enough of that stuff! He was always telling me how is grandfather was one..."

Duncan processed this info in his mind. Cowboys...Western...grandpa...

"Yeah I remember bro," Duncan said. "He was a great man."

"Yeah..." Geoff trailed off in silence for a couple of moments, remembering his late Grandpa. Duncan remembered the Cowboy tales he'd always share with Geoff and Duncan. "Well I got to pick up Western movies from blockbuster. See ya!" Geoff said. They did they secret handshake and went their separate ways.

Cowboy movies...western movies... Geoff's grandpa was obviously very special to him. So maybe his present could be something that reminded him of his grandpa. His grandpa was into that western stuff and always talking about it. So all he had to do was find a store that sold Western stuff.

But what store in the mall sold that kind of stuff? He didn't know any.

He went to JCPenny, Hallmark, and Macy's but still found no such items. Just the usual stuff one would find in mall stores.

He'd visited every store in the whole dang mall and still didn't find what he was looking for. The only other option was ordering something online, but that would take a couple of days to show up. He didn't have that kind of time and he didin't feel like being lectured by Courtney and Bridgette. Yikes.

But.. that was his only option. He would go home and buy something off the internet. Hopefully it would be at Geoff's doorstep as soon as possible.

Duncan sighed and walked towards the escalator that would take him to the 1st floor. Next time he wouldn't wait until the last minute. Geoff wouldn't be mad but he'd be getting it from Courtney and Bridgette.

Just as he reached the first floor, a short blond country man was yelling, "Western outfits in town! Western stuff here!" Duncan became curious. He knew a scammer when he saw one, and no one was going to scam the scammer of all scammers. Did that make any sense?

Duncan walked to the man yelling. The man noticed him and smiled slyly.

"How can I help ya, youngster?" The man asked.

"Your western outfits," Duncan said. "Is it legit?"

The man grinned. "Of course it is! But we're only in town until the mall closes. Boy you are one lucky feller!"

The man led Duncan to a small ministore outside of a main store. The ministore consisted of dozens of Western attire on racks and hooks. A cash register was located on the side of one rack.

"We're usually only online but for money's sake we've come here to the Manhattan mall!"

Duncan took a look around. There were cowboy boots, cowboy pants, shirts, and cowgirl attire as well. But then Duncan saw it. A light brown leather cowboy hat, just like the ones he'd seen in the movies. Geoff could wear this all the time! It was like a little piece of his grandpa would follow him everywhere.

"I'll take this one!" Duncan took the hat off the hook and to the cash register.

"That'll be 189.99," The man said.

Duncan lost his calm composure. 189.99?! He barely had that much on his debit card!

"189.99?!" Dunca exclaimed, incredulous.

"Well yeah," The man said. "That hat is a men's Roper 5X fur felt-"

"200 dollars for a hat?" Duncan asked. "You're crazy!"

"Maybe," The man said. "But that is one fine feller."

Duncan considered it for a moment. It was a nice hat, and he did have enough money for it. But it was still uncalled for.

This was even a good thing. If he bought this same hat online, he'd have to pay shipping and handling! Ridiculous. For the sake of his friend, he used he could buy something so expensive. Just this one time. Duncan reluctantly gave the man his debit card. The man swiped it and Duncan shut his eyes while he did.

"Thanks for shopping here!" The man said and Duncan left.

Mission accomplished.

* * *

The next day Duncan awoke to his phone ringing.

"Hello," He answered in the same groggy voice.

"Duncan!" It was Bridgette.

"Yes, Malibu," Duncan yawned. That was his nickname for Bridgette. You know, since she was always surfing and what not.

"Geoff has to be out of the house by three, okay? That's when we have to start setting up! And have him back by seven! Don't tell him about the surprise!"

"I have everything under control," Duncan said. First, they'd probably be out of the house by 1:30. Duncan had brought them tickets for a Paramore concert in downtown New York City. After the concert which they would leave around 3, they would eat at Fridays, on Duncan. After that, they would go Roller-skating for 2 hours, maybe meet some girls. After rollerskating was bumper cars and by then it'd be time to head back to Geoff's house.

"All right," Bridgette said.

"I'll see ya later!" Duncan said, hanging up before she could say anything else.

A day with Geoff!

TDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDT

"You got us tickets to Paramroe?!" Geoff said, holding the tickets close to his face.

Duncan had just told him that he got them tickets for a Paramore concert and Geoff was elated.

"Happy Birthday bro," Duncan said and they hugged.

"Thanks man," Geoff said. "Nobody in in the house seems to remember that's it's my birthday!"

_That's because they're all in on the surprise, _Duncan thought deviously.

"Sorry about that," Duncan said. "But we've got no time for moping! We've got a concert to go to!"

Duncan and Geoff got on the bus to take them to the concert.

The concert had already started when they arrived and the duo took out their phones to record the concert. People were rocking along to the music everywhere. Paramore was currently playing "Ignorance."

"I can't believe I'm this close to Hayley Williams!" Geoff yelled to Duncan next to him.

"Me neither!" Duncan said, closing up on her.

"Do you think we can get backstage after this is all over?" Geoff asked, shouting.

"Yes. Just follow my lead!"

Geoff chuckled, unaware of how the sneaker was going to get them backstage without backstage passes. Geoff couldn't believe it. He was actually going to see _the _Hayley Williams up close! This was turning out to be a good day after all.

After the concert, Geoff and Duncan stole some nerds employees' passes and headed backstage. Paramore was taking pictures for the media and the duo took pictures with the media on their IPhones. They were even able to take selfies with Hayley and get autographs. It almost made the two boys faint, but they were better than that. Although Hayley wouldn't remember their names, they would _certainly _remember her.

Duncan and Geoff got on the bus back to Manhattan.

"This is for FaceBook and Twitter," Geoff laughed, uploading the pictures.

The next stop on the agenda was _Fridays. _

"No way Duncan," Geoff exclaimed. "You're going to take me to Fridays? And _pay _for it?"

"Yup," Duncan said. "I got my parents to pay for the reservations but I'll pay for the food."

"No way," Geoff said, shaking his head.

"Yes _way!" _Duncan said.

"Is that why you've been so good lately?" Geoff asked, laughing. _  
_

"Of course!" Duncan said. "Do you think they would've let me do this if I wasn't good? But don't get used to it!"

"I wouldn't dream of it!" Geoff said, elbowing Duncan.

When they reached _Fridays, _Duncan told the person at the front desk "Reservations for Meyers" and a waiter lead them to their seats by the window.

"Wow!" Geoff exclaimed. "I can see the whole New York from here!"

"Yup," Duncan said. "Amazing, isn't it?"

Geoff nodded excitedly, looking at the menu. "I wonder what I should get..."

Duncan smiled sheepishly. "Just keep it under 30 dollars..."

"Got ya."

The two ended up ordering Crispy Chicken Fingers with lemonade and devoured their meal, since it was the first thing they'd eaten all day.

"You know Duncan," Geoff said. "No one else remembered, but you did. Thanks for doing this, really. I really appreciate it."

Duncan smirked. "Don't get all fluffy with me now! We still have rollerskating and bumper cars!"

The duo raced out of the restaurant, earning stares from customers and employees.

TDTDTDTDTDDTDTDTTDDTTDTDTDTD

At the rollerskating rink they didn't bother to meet any girls or get any numbers. They were too busy skating around the rink and competing with other skaters to worry about getting numbers. They didn't need to go to Bumper cars, since it was already 6:30 and they needed to be getting back to Geoff's.

"Hey Geoff," Duncan said just as they were walking to the bumper cars place.

"Yes?" Geoff asked.

"I need to get my coupon from your house," Duncan said. "I actually left it there."

"No problem," Geoff said. Geoff wasn't the brightest guy in town, and he'd believe alot of things.

Duncan was burning with anticipation on the ride to Geoff's house. He texted Bridgette that they were on their way and Bridgette said that they were ready.

"Let's just hurry up and get this coupon," Geoff said, unlocking the door when they arrived at his doorstep.

Inside, everyone was hiding.

"Everybody QUIET!" Courtney whispered shrilly, and everyone obeyed the C.I.T.

As soon as Geoff opened the door, he was bombarded with a "SURPRISE!" from at least fifty people.

"Happy Birthday Geoff!" Geoff's parents exclaimed him and hugged him at the doorway.

Geoff's face lit up, smiling at everyone. "Wow! How did you- I thought you all-"

"Why did you think your parents didn't say anything to you?" Duncan asked.

"I don't know!" Geoff laughed. He wasn't very bright...

"Wow! Thank you all for coming!" Geoff exclaimed. "Let's party!"

Everyone cheered and helped themselves to the beverages. Trent's band begun to play popular music.

"How'd you get so many people?" Geoff asked Duncan while they were listening to the band.

"Courtney made the guest list," Duncan said, pointing to the brunette chatting with girls by the stairs.

"Figures," Geoff said.

Soon it was time for the gift unwrapping, and Duncan's gift was first.

"Close your eyes," Duncan said.

"Okay, but I don't know why you want me to," Geoff said, closing his eyes.

Duncan played the 190.00 cowboy hat on Geoff's head.

"Now open them."

Geoff opened his eyes and felt the hat on top of his head.

He grinned widely, tears in his eyes. "Just like the ones grandpa used to always show me in the movies!"

"Yeah," Duncan said, grinning back. The two hugged and everyone 'awed'. Normally Duncan would protest that he wasn't soft, but he didn't care. His best friend was happy and that was all that mattered.

Geoff wore that hat every single day after he got it. It was like everytime he left the house a little piece of his grandpa was with with him. And, it was a special, thoughtful gift from the greatest trouble-maker in town, Duncan.

* * *

A/N: A very late birthday present for GreenPokeGuy. Happy Late Birthday! Sorry if the ending was rushed, I didn't know this would turn out to be so long!

-MAYFB


End file.
